


Узоры жизни

by Tykki



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дана Уиткомб по-своему воспринимает течение времени. В буквальном смысле по-своему<br/>Основано на идее одного фантастического рассказа, от которого фикрайтер не помнит ни автора, ни названия, если узнаете его по фику — скажите, пожалуйста =)</p><p>Поправка из 2017 года: и в возмущённом отзыве на фильм "Прибытие" я вдруг узнала знакомые ноты, погуглила и выяснила, что фильм основан, как и мой фик, на рассказе Теда Чана "История твоей жизни" =)</p><p>Бета: Эгра</p>
            </blockquote>





	Узоры жизни

Дана Уиткомб допивает кофе и вытаскивает кошелек. Денег в нем значительно больше, чем требуется для оплаты по счету, но она оставляет их все. Гарсон порадуется сверхщедрым чаевым, а ей самой едва ли уже что-то понадобится.  
Уиткомб встает и, не торопясь, идет к выходу. Она делает вид, что не замечает, как сложил газету и взял трость Джон Друитт, карауливший ее здесь на протяжении последнего получаса. Она бы все равно его не увидела, если бы не знала, куда смотреть.  
  
Таких, как Дана Уиткомб, называли провидцами — за неимением лучшего термина. Это не совсем точно отражало реальность: ей были чужды вещие сны и предчувствия, но она видела собственную жизнь как сложнейшую пиктограмму, вписанную в отведенное ей поле так, что надо знать конец, чтобы безошибочно прийти к началу. Задача не была так проста, как казалась на первый взгляд, и прошли годы, прежде чем Уиткомб представила картину достаточно ясно, чтобы начать действовать. В конце концов, одной только картины собственной смерти было недостаточно, чтобы понять, как получилось, что ты в этом городе, так одета и сделала то, что сделала.  
Опять же, был еще момент принятия. Нелегко было осознавать, что ее триумф никогда не станет полным, что рана, которую она нанесет врагу, будет тяжелой, но не смертельной. Уиткомб утешалась тем, что под ее началом и ею самой будут совершены довольно значительные достижения, но бывали моменты, когда она испытывала искушение воспользоваться своим знанием как предупреждением и попытаться сбежать от судьбы.  
Но такие, как она, понимали, что это бесполезно. Она могла создать менее красивый узор в середине пиктограммы — но изменить уже давно нарисованный финал не могла.  
Она знала, что все придет к точке на конференции в восемьдесят шестом году; кто-то другой назвал бы это точкой отсчета. Причудливо изгибавшаяся линия, завершив внешние контуры, наконец остановится в самом центре, и больше ничего не изменится.  
Дана Уиткомб была готова.  
  
Через много лет она скажет Хелен Магнус, что когда-то ею восхищалась, и именно об этом времени она будет в тот момент говорить. Потому что доктор Магнус, читавшая лекцию перед ее глазами, положительно увлекала за собой. Уиткомб даже почти могла бы поддаться, если бы не знала точно, что ее судьба не в этом.  
Она вообще готовилась к этому дню не без трепета. Все-таки не каждый день встречаешь главного врага всей своей жизни. Даже если сама Хелен Магнус и не смогла бы понять того же самого о вчерашней выпускнице колледжа.  
Но их идеалы совершенно противоречили друг другу. Там, где Магнус видела шанс для ее драгоценных иных форм жизни, Уиткомб искала лишь преимущества для человека. Магнус играла в опасную игру, считая, что люди и абнормалы смогут жить вместе просто потому, что она так хочет; Уиткомб же верила, что в конечном счете одни подчинят других, и чем больше палок в колеса Убежища она вставит, тем больше вероятность, что в господствующем положении окажется ее собственный вид.  
Хелен Магнус завораживала одним своим видом, когда Дана Уиткомб к ней подошла. Они никогда не встретятся лицом к лицу позже, когда Уиткомб уже будет руководить Культом, но она будет знать по фотографиям, что Магнус выглядит почти так же, как сейчас: у всех свои особенности, и ей принадлежит долголетие.  
— Доктор Магнус, — вежливо поприветствовала Уиткомб, когда та осталась после лекции ответить на вопросы. — Спасибо за великолепный рассказ.  
Магнус повернулась к ней, сияя доброжелательной улыбкой — и светом беспроблемной и желанной беременности.  
Однажды, еще не скоро (или слишком скоро, если смотреть с другой точки зрения) Дана Уиткомб кинет в руки Эшли Магнус банку пива, препараты в котором убьют ее волю и вплоть до самой смерти подчинят Культу.  
— Поздравляю вас, — заметила Уиткомб, показывая на живот Магнус. — Уже знаете, мальчик это или девочка?  
— Девочка, — охотно ответила доктор. — Вы хотели что-то спросить, миз?..  
— Уиткомб, — она и сама улыбнулась: так естественно Магнус употребила это еще новое обращение. — Да, вы знаете, я хотела поподробнее узнать насчет этих необычных зооформ, о которых вы говорили...  
Ученые под ее руководством создадут вирус Лазаря, который убьет и сведет с ума тысячи так любимых Магнус абнормалов.  
— Существование не всех из них доказано, — предупредила та. — Но, как я уже говорила в лекции, на Земле еще много неизведанных уголков. И, возможно, некоторым из прототипов наших легенд встреча с нами еще только предстоит.  
Уиткомб рассмеялась про себя: сколько еще таких речей произнесет эта женщина в своем стремлении исподтишка укоренить в умах принятие абнормалов как чего-то обычного... Интересно, удастся ли ей? По узору своей пиктограммы Уиткомб ни о чем таком не знала, но узор самой Магнус начался явно дальше в будущем.  
На минуту почти захотелось, чтобы существовала возможность научить видеть время так, как она. Смогла бы Магнус понять? Смогла бы оставаться безмятежно счастлива в ожидании дочери, которую потеряет через двадцать три года?  
В любом случае, этому дару не учились. И Уиткомб, слегка откинув голову назад и произнося нужные реплики, просто любовалась той, у кого отнимет столько ей дорогого и благодаря кому сама лишится жизни.  
  
Когда они наконец распрощались, она повернулась в другую сторону, точно зная, что ее ждут. И действительно: белая женщина и темнокожий мужчина, оба с едва заметной военной выправкой, наблюдали за ней, сузив глаза. И Уиткомб помедлила у стенда с буклетами, давая возможность к ней подойти.  
Через пять лет она прочтет в своем досье, что решение наладить с ней контакт было принято прямо на месте: после того, как они увидели, что она разговаривает с Хелен Магнус. Культ собиралась завербовать Уиткомб позже, когда она из недавней студентки, пусть и с подходящими взглядами, вырастет во что-то большее; но рисковать потерять ее совсем они тоже не решились.  
— Дана Уиткомб? — произнесла женщина, безуспешно пытаясь смягчить жесткий тон. — Мы ознакомились с вашими научными статьями и хотим предложить вам работу.  
Уиткомб подняла глаза от буклета, словно только что заметила стоявшую рядом с ней пару.  
— Вот как? — медленно произнесла она. — Ну что же. Я слушаю.  
Через семь лет она возьмет власть над Культом, свалив старую гвардию. Двое перед ней, Лорел Чейз и Майкл Гринвуд, примут разные стороны в этом перевороте, но оба его не переживут. Она будет жалеть о них обоих, поскольку специалистами они всегда были прекрасными.  
Мужчина протянул ей руку, на которой были часы, доставшиеся ему от отца. В момент смерти владельца они остановятся. Уиткомб сохранит их, но не будет пытаться завести.  
— Гринвуд, — отрывисто представился он. — Мою коллегу зовут Чейз.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — вежливо ответила, пожимая руку, Уиткомб.  
  
Такие, как она, редко оценивают что-то как хорошее или плохое. В их жизни важно только соответствие вычерченной пиктограмме. И все-таки Уиткомб всегда приятно было знать, что, неспешно идя от маленького кафе, где выпила довольно пристойный кофе, она мысленно оглядывается на прошедшие годы и удовлетворенно кивает: ничего она не пожелала бы в них изменить. Даже несмотря на то, что они привели ее в темный проулок, в котором легко кого-то убить незаметно и трудно потом найти тело, она затормозила работу Убежищ, и это – главное.  
Дана Уиткомб оборачивается и улыбкой отвечает на оскал Джона Друитта.


End file.
